1. Introduction
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any such information is prior art, or relevant, to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
2. Background
This invention addresses a long-standing shortcoming of surfing technology, namely the problem faced by surfers with regard to the transport and storage of surfboards having vertically mounted, securely attached fins. As those in the art will appreciate, this problem also appears in the context of other watercraft types that employ one or more fixed fins to provide directional stability while in motion over or through water.
Using surfboards as an example, this problem arises because although a surfboard itself is usually only about two inches (or five centimeters) at its thickest point (exclusive of curvature, if any), the attached fin(s) add another four to eight or more inches of height at the tail end of the board. If the fin(s), standing perpendicular to the bottom of the board, is(are) left in place on the surfboard during transport and/or storage, it(they) is(are) not only at risk of being damaged or broken during transportation or storage, the board and fin(s) together require much more storage volume than would be required if there was not a need to account for the fin(s).
The current solution to this problem is the use of removable fins. However, the removal of a surfboard's fin(s) creates other problems, including the need to carry tools to remove and reattach the fin(s), as well as the need to store the fin(s), once removed. As can be appreciated, once one removes a fin from a surfboard, the risk of losing or misplacing the fin arises. Furthermore, even if fins have not been lost, tools and time are required for fin reattachment.
3. Definitions
Before describing the instant invention in detail, several terms used in the context of the present invention will be defined. In addition to these terms, others are defined elsewhere in the specification, as necessary. Unless otherwise expressly defined herein, terms of art used in this specification will have their art-recognized meanings. In the event of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control.
The present invention provides patentable articles of manufacture, namely foldable watercraft fins, such as surfboard fins, as well as watercraft employing such fins, in addition to methods of making and using such fins and watercraft. A “patentable” composition, process, machine, or article of manufacture according to the invention means that the subject matter satisfies all statutory requirements for patentability at the time the analysis is performed. For example, with regard to novelty, non-obviousness, or the like, if later investigation reveals that one or more claims encompass one or more embodiments that would negate novelty, non-obviousness, etc., the claim(s), being limited by definition to “patentable” embodiments, specifically exclude the unpatentable embodiment(s). Also, the claims appended hereto are to be interpreted both to provide the broadest reasonable scope, as well as to preserve their validity. Furthermore, the claims are to be interpreted in a way that (1) preserves their validity and (2) provides the broadest reasonable interpretation under the circumstances, if one or more of the statutory requirements for patentability are amended or if the standards change for assessing whether a particular statutory requirement for patentability is satisfied from the time this application is filed or issues as a patent to a time the validity of one or more of the appended claims is questioned.
A “plurality” means more than one.